How worlds collide
by Nujum Key at your service
Summary: Satoshi is a boy, who wishes he wasn't name after a trainer. He's not much of a talkative kid, but when he turns into a pokemon, things get... strange. New, exiting, a little dangerous, but even ... fun. May x Drew & Satoshi x Hikari/Ash x Dawn Acc. OC's
1. This is me

Wow this is my 4th technically 5th fanfic. And only one of them is actually complete. Well I'm glad I have plenty of free time... at least till school starts up again. Till then enjoy my newest fan fiction, and my first pokemon one. I got the basic idea off the pokemon story Rotten Luck, it's in my favorites. Satoshi is Ash's Japanese name by the way. I switched that & Hikari A.k.a. Dawn, in this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except my OC's. The basic idea of the story was inspired by Cevaztyen & it was that he never finished his fic that made me want to start on in the first place.

**o.o**

** "So you see Satoshi you were thinking of **_**Associative**_** property, but we are talking about communicative property. It's very simple if you just-"**

** She was disrupted by the bell & a stampede of students heading home. **

** Later that day you would've seen a boy with scarlet hair, age 14, dressed in black, walking home. Behind him would be two kids named Bilal & Abdullah, 0 & 8. They're 2 years apart, but they look like twins or something. Bilal is Abdi's (Abdullah) height but he's slightly chubbier & Abdi's hair doesn't droop as much.**

** I am Satoshi, the scarlet boy. Now I know what you're thinking;**

_**Wait isn't Satoshi's hair black?**_

_** Doesn't Satoshi have a Pikachu on his shoulder?**_

_** Satoshi! You mean that boy who's in about half the social studies books? The one who's traveling around the world on adventures with his pokemon & friends? The one who beat the Champion, then refused to take over!**_

__**Well no. I've only got his name, don't ask me why my mom, who by the way is the pokemon coordinator May, chose it. Ask don't ask why my dad Drew agreed. Especially don't ask why, if I'm 14, am I not on a pokemon journey. **

** I told my mom that I didn't want to be another trainer, there were already so many nowadays. Petalberg city had turned into one of the biggest cities & Uncle Max had a nice place in the edge of it. Uncle Max also ran the gym here. Referring to Satoshi, he's 30. My mom said she knows him but I doubt that, him being so famous. She might be one of the top coordinators, but I don't think Satoshi would have actually met one. I know he became a coordinator instead of a pokemon trainer in one of his years. **

** My mom's 29 by the way. Yes, I'm 14, but I'm adopted. The only real kid mom's really got, is a 4-year-old, who travels with her. She visits every summer, but usually I see her on TV. **

** She says she really wants to at least take me some places, being a natural explorer she probably knows more than enough about places perfect for me but I tell her I'll stay every time. I'm not sure why she lets me do what I wish could. **

** Uncle Max says she wants me to follow my heart.**

** I tell him not to get too attached to feelings like that.**

** He laughs & tells me to wait & see.**

** I tell him there's nothing to wait for.**

** Sometimes I wonder if he ever hears me say that.**

** I don't like company, but the two kids, Bilal & Abdi, were friendly. They were great to have around. Other kids say I spend too much time thinking. **

** On the last road home they took a different turn home than I did but I didn't mind. This last road was the biggest, but time on my own was what I lived for.**

** Unfortunately for me, that would change very soon.**

** Because like as usual, I didn't look both ways before crossing. **

** I didn't see the car coming.**

**o.o**

** Well what do you think? I really hope you like it. Haters get of my page, & Jake that includes you! Anyone here to offer advice or constructive criticism feel free. If it's just criticism I would hold it if I were you. I know its short but don't worry, the chapters will get longer.**

** Hopefully.**

** …**

** …review & they might,**


	2. Out & at em

Oh-mi-gosh, 20 viewers within 20 minutes of putting this up! I wonder if I should start immediately…duh! Remember to review, & were accepting OC's!

Even though I started within 20 minutes this is gonna take a while…

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I edited a few characters, & I made a few OC's. Give an OC's & I'll put your name up.

**o.o**

"**Satoshi will be so surprised!" May gushed. **

"**We know." Drew said flatly.**

"**Oh I can't wait to see his face."**

"**We know."**

"**Oh I wonder if he's grown any, it's been so long."**

"**We know May, you're overexcited."  
"Aren't you? I haven't seen Satoshi since summer!"**

"**Relax, it's just a visit."**

"**Oh I wish we hadn't left Star at home!"**

"**Satoshi wouldn't call it home..."**

**That pulled May out of it.**

**She stamped her foot, "its home whether he likes it or not! What turned you into a killjoy?"**

"**Hmm, for starters our only son hates just about everything, & his only friends are about half his height."**

**Happy May came back, "Oh I wonder if he's as tall as I am! I haven't grown much since I was a teenager!"**

**o.o**

**Where the heck am I?**

**I got hit by a car, hurt like hell.**

**I felt alright now though. Soooo, this must be the grave. Fun I'm alive when I'm dead.**

**My skin felt wet. Is that normal when you're dead?**

**I waved my arms around a bit. Bingo, a wall. Unfortunately I pushed it, & the whole grave went sideways! How is that possible!**

**Oh-mi-gosh it's still turning.**

**AAAAHHH!**

***right then was flailing my arms around randomly & running in not-so-circular circles, considering the moving grave**

**o.o**

**Meanwhile an old woman on her porch was playing a simple banjo tune. In front of her was a little girl of about 7 and a Pikachu in her lap. The Pikachu's tail was heart shaped at the end. The girl had light brown hair, barely grown enough to reach just a bit under her ear. She was wearing a small yellow t-shirt & jeans.**

**The Pikachu's ears perked up & it jumped out of the girls lap and ran off towards the forest that surrounded the little cottage.**

"**What's wrong Mouse?" she asked, getting up.**

"**Kira wait!"The grandmother said but before she could even stand Kira had taken off after Pikachu.**

**o.o**

**I had just crashed into a trio of Marril evolutions, & the egg (which I had managed to figure out was the "grave") cracked, spitting me out. Behind the water-types was a lake & around it & us a forest.**

"**It's a Buizel!" one piped, obviously the youngest, an ****Azurill. It looked at the Azumarill.**

"**Mommee, can I hit it pleeeeaaassee."**

"**It looks like it just hatched. I don't think you should."**

"**But you let me when that Duskull was here!"**

"**That pokemon wanted to hurt us, that was different. Why don't we make friends, Buizel are water types too."**

**I had no idea what they were talking about but I was trying to slip away as quietly as possible from 3 oversized & **_**talking**_** pokemon. A lot of people probably would've asked them about it, but I was in a situation where they were talking about if they should beat me up or not. Thankfully there was a pokemon with other ideas.**

"**HEY!" suddenly some sort of ****thunder****shocked ****the three pokemon into the water.**

"**Are you alright?" An oversized Pikachu hopped next to me.**

"**Y-ya," It wasn't the easiest thing talking to a giant Pikachu, but he seemed friendly enough, "umm hey do you know what's going on?"**

"**Well you just bumped into a pack of water types out of nowhere-"she, yes she I could tell from her voice, noticed the cracked egg shell," Oh-mi-gosh your newly hatched! This is great! There's so much you need to learn. First off you outta know-"  
"MOUSE!" Both of us flinched as the small brunette tackle-hugged the Pikachu.**

"**I was sooooo worried about you. You just jumped & ran like there was no tomorrow a-and a-and WAAAAHHHH!" that 'wah' was the kind of 'wah' you use when your crying loudly.**

**After about 2 seconds of attempting to calm her down, she started squealing.**

"**Is this a friend of yours mouse? He's so cute! I've never seen an orange pokemon!"**

**She started squeezing me to death.**

"**Who are you little guy?"**

**Pikachu motioned to the egg shells while she continued her squeezing session. After picking one up & waving it in her face, she started killing me.**

"**You're a baby! Then I got sooooo much to show you. Back home there's only me & gamma & Mouse but not far from us is Layle & Point & Layle's daddy & Layle's mommy, who is the world's best chef, & gamma & now you. Who are you? Do you have a name or a mommy or daddy? I don't, mine aren't here, & gamma won't tell me where they are. I ask & I ask & she keeps saying that she don't know but she know everything so she outta know. Don't you think she outta know? What's your name? Mine is Kira. Do you have a name yet? Back home everyone has a name. They're gamma, & Layle, & Layle's mommy, & Layle's daddy, & Layle…" I swear if this girl talked any longer I wouldn't understand a word. I did feel a lack of sleep suddenly.**

**Making hand-motions to the Pikachu- Mouse- I managed to get out of her arms. Don't ask how. Don't ask why Kira didn't bother us for this next talk either.**

"**So the first thing I outta know… well actually why don't I ask, where are we."**

"**Well Buizel were in a thing called a forest. That's this huge place surrounded by trees-"**

"**I know, I know! But which forest. Or to rephrase, where is this forest."**

"**Close to this city called Rustboro city. Oh I keep forgetting you just hatched! A city is a place full of-"**

"**Forget it I already know!"**

**She was impressed, "Wow Buizel your pretty smart seeing as you just hatched."**

"**Why do you keep calling me Buizel?"**

"**Well you don't have a nickname like I do, so everyone will call you by your species."**

"**The **_**name's **_**Satoshi."**

"**Oh so you picked one already. So Buizel also adapt pretty quick too."**

"**I TOLD YOU ITS SATOSHI!"**

"**I was talking about your species not you big mouth." Mouse stood up, & she let out a small crack of electricity, "Cool it or your extra crispy."**

**I blinked, "You are a girl right?"**

**She blinked, then started hitting herself, "Bad Mouse, no, no, no." Each no came with a slap.**

"**Whoa cool it." I grabbed her hand, and then I realized mine was orange.**

**I gave myself a look over, & my entire body was orange. Moreover my stomach had turned pure white, & my arms had some sort of fin/blade sticking out of them. Feeling around, my face had turned puppy-like, pushing outward with a nose. But it was a bit human for a dog. Something squishy was under my throat.**

"**Umm are you all right?" Mouse asked, seeing my panicked face.**

"**H-h-how do I look?"**

"**Like everything's in place & okay for a Buizel."**

"**B-buizel?"**

"**Well yes. That's a pokemon species. You know what a Buizel is?"**

**I shook my head.**

"**Well you aren't all that smart. Buizel is a species of pokemon that live in water."**

**Pokemon. If this was a movie the background & me would turn purple & I'd crack in half.**

**Of course I'd pull myself together, "Whad'ya mean pokemon! I am a human just so you know!"**

"**Well smart never necessarily meant dim-witted. Here take a look in the lake."**

**I take a look. Now I was never what you'd call 'cute', but hey my entire body turned into a Buizel. The squishy thing was an inflatable tube! Now in my defense, I am not a trainer. I only know a few of the local pokemon. It's true I know a few extra like mom's Blaziken, or dad's Roserade, or Uncle Max's Linoone, but I never tried to learn or figure any of them out. In fact, those 3 are about the only 3 pokemon I know in their teams. Uncle Max never let me watch battles, not that I wanted too. I guess I never bothered hearing his reason.**

**After panicking through Mouse's calm explanation on how I am a Buizel from an egg & therefore a pokemon, I got ****thunder shocked**** for wining through it.**

"**Look, being a Buizel can't be that bad," she told me," I mean, I've met a Buizel once. Kira always wanted one so a guy named Satoshi showed her his about a year ago. Well, it was actually a- are you okay?"She asked, realizing I hadn't interrupted for a few sentences now.**

**I was kind of paralyzed so I was completely unable to move my mouth to answer.**

**Realizing this meant she had t drag two people back, she decided to ran back on her own first for back-up**

**o.o**

**Afterwards turned out to be dinner. I'm not sure if Buizel should really drink hot stew without spoons, but it tasted great!**

**Point & Layle were there too. Layle was a 10 year old, who picked ****Torchic at Professor Birch's lab. They say Professor Birch worked 30 years in giving pokemon to new trainers. He's one of the top. Professor Oak is still the top though, even if he's retired. Right now professor Tracy has taken over his Lab. I've heard every summer he goes to Sinnoh to give an annual speech in some small festival. Of course mom told me all that, she said she goes to it every year. She offered to give me a ride there & to be honest I almost considered it. Professor Oaks incredibly famous, & the lecture has professor Rawen in it too. He's also retired, Professor Gary took over his lab. But the topic was pokemon, not one of my favorites.**

**But anyway Layle nicknamed his pokemon Point. Oddly enough, he decided he didn't want to go travelling. Instead, he just took Point home & now the two were buddies.**

**I had no idea how the Pikachu got there, & when I asked she just got all quiet. At least she explained the hitting herself part.**

**You see, Point was really excited about fighting newer & tougher opponents, but being in a new home & able to spew fire most wild pokemon ran away from him within the first week. So when Point met Mouse what's the first thing he does. He challenges her. And now she's worried about accepting the challenges, & that they might be affecting her nature. So if she even gets slightly violent, she hits herself as a way of saying 'no violence'.**

**But now she doesn't accept Points challenge, so when a male Buizel comes by what's the first thing Point does?**

**o.o**

Wow that took longer than I expected Remember, we;

-want clean reviews, or at minimum an opinion review like 'good story' or 'bad story.'

-'if you pick 'bad story' please put the reasons why you thought it was bad.

-are still accepting OC's. please put up your OC through a pm.

-Hope you read my other stories too!

So please review, put up an OC, or read any of my other stories, though the green knights are kind of hard to work out. I'll get back to them don't worry!


	3. Point

**Okay I'm taking up a new way of writing so my usb issues won't affect my writing. Now I'm putting up every little thing I type. I'm really hoping this earns me some spam, because you're seeing me write, edit, re-write, & when I'm done with each****step****it's back on the story! Hope you like seeing my story twist & turn!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series; pokemon belongs to its respective owner whom I am too lazy to look up. Point is I just messed with the series, but I do not own it.**

o.o

If you want to know a few details about Point I should probably give you a bit of background. Afternoon of my life as a Buizel sitting up in a bed Kira made out of extra blankets. She had no idea what to call me since I couldn't speak her language. I saw a pencil & a piece of paper at the top of a small bookshelf Kira had in her room, but Kira had no ability to reach up there anymore than I could. Makes you wonder how it got up there. Anyway Kira & her grandmother have resorted to calling me 'little guy' and 'you.'

Before I come to Point I should come to the house. It had four small rooms, one of which was a bathroom. The only door linked the kitchen/living room to a porch outside. On the porch was a generator & a bench, but the porch itself was pretty room, even if it was a bit hard since it was wooden. It leads into what Kira, Mouse & her grandmother called the main room. It was actually pretty big, considering all the stuff in it. On one wall there were two doors & between them a variety of items. It looked kind of like a store, considering it had a wooden floor with waist four foot high granite counters in the center. On the wall between the doors were a fridge, stove, sink, & a cupboard above it all. Opposite to all this there was an incredibly large mat which was almost as soft as the make shift bed. It was thick too; I couldn't even feel the floor. With a single window peeping out of it, it felt like a country-side house, even though it was only about 15 minutes from 'Rustboro City.' In one of the doors were two beds plus a small pokemon bed for Mouse & now a make-shift one out of blankets. Other than that there was a window and a bookshelf with maybe 10 shelves, each filled with books, on top there were papers, pencil, & a radio. In the other side was a room that must have been used for storage, the only reason people went in it was because the bathroom was in it.

Now back to Point. Or more specifically, back to the afternoon. Sitting up in my make-shift bed, I heard a crash behind me & several people running. Wondering who else was in this forest, I decide to follow. Anything to get my mind of the fact that I was about two feet high.

I then peek through the window in the main room & I see a Torchic and Mouse yelling at each other where a boy in a blue t-shirt & jeans stood. He looked maybe ten, with dirty blond hair & a guilty face with a baseball bat on his side. He was talking to Kira's grandmother & Kira explaining the burnt tree behind him. Looking out the door a bit I heard 'only trying to get flamethrower. It won't happen' when Mouse releases a burst of electricity at the Torchic out of frustration. Then she started hitting herself yelling 'bad Mouse!' again when Layle spotted me.

"Hey Kira, is that another pokemon?"

Kira turned & saw me.

"Hey little guy, come on out!"

I decided that it was in my best interest to follow Kira for now & stepped outside.

Kira held her hand out," Mouse found this little guy at the lake. I'm not sure what pokemon he is, do you?"

Layle pulled out his pokedex, & I felt glad about my minimal knowledge of the world.

"Pokemon unknown" went the electronic voice.

"Huh?" Layle looked at me, then at the pokedex," this thing never let me down before. Kira this pokemon isn't native!"

She went blank," what does that mean?"

Remembering he's talking to a seven year old he quickly said," he's not from the Hoenn Region."

"There are other Regions?"

"Tons, I doubt it'll be easy to figure out which region he naturally comes from, but I bet we can find out. Mrs. Roxanne would probably know, I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Really? Thanks Layle. Here that little guy?" She said & looked at me," now I'll know what to call you! Moue is a Pikachu, which is the 'mouse' pokemon, so I call her Mouse because if she was Pikachu she'd be just like any other Pikachu, but she's not like any other Pikachu, cuss last year…"

She started to soliloquize so I went ahead & looked at Mouse, who the Torchic attempted to stop from hitting herself.

"Mouse, helloooooooo." I waved my hand…fin…thing in her face & she noticed me. She stopped hitting herself long enough to introduce us.

"Point this is a Buizel, who wishes to be called Satoshi. Satoshi this is Point, a Torchic."

"Satoshi huh? Bet I know where that came from." Point said

"The living legend right?" he said.

Mouse sighed," He's newly hatched; there's no way he could know about that guy."

"Whatever hey is he a boy?"

"I'm standing right here." I said.

"Okay fine, are you a boy?"

"Yes."

"Wanna have a battle?"

Mouse looked at him, shocked," Point a battle! You just met & he's newly hatched!"

"Come on he's a guy right. Fighting's like breathing. "

"Can he even use an attack?"

"I don't know, can't all new-born pokemon use an attack?"

"Don't ask me; ask Layle."

"Not that'll make a difference."

Layle, as if on cue, decided to walk over.

"Hey you two don't fight, especially when we're going to celebrate a new friend's arrival." He was trying to talk quietly, like he was talking to some tykes," Kira & her grandmother are taking us to the lake with our new friend for a picnic. I don't want any fights. Point if you fight you won't go to you know where next week."

Point totally flipped. He started begging to Layle but it's kind of pointless to beg when one does not understand another's language. Layle could probably tell what Point was getting at, but he pretended not to & went back inside. So Point basically forgot about our challenge, but that wouldn't last long.

-o.o-

The lake was the same one where the Marril trio found me, but I wasn't all that nervous about them. I had Mouse & Co. with me so I figured I'll be alright. We went the next day after a bowl of delicious soup for dinner & Point sulking in the corner. Over at the lake Kira & Layle started to prepare food while Kira's grandmother played a bango tune. Mouse decided to take me around the lake to show me how great the place is.

The lake was pretty big, probably a lot bigger than Petalburg city is. You really can't tell but Mouse wanted to go around the side. At first I thought she meant the whole lake, & considering I couldn't see the other side I didn't really like the idea. But it turns out she only wanted to go to this tree a short walk away. You couldn't really see it from where we were, but she said it was a very peaceful place. Point continued to sulk, so Mouse asked him to join. Turns out he had never been to Mouse's little spot, so he did tag along, though he still sulked a bit.

It was a short walk there alright, so small I asked once when we'd get there. It took a good ten minutes to get there but I have to admit it was rather nice. It was a clearing, about as big as a stadium. It was a half-circle, with a tree in the center that was smaller than the others. It still is a full tree of leaves though, & Mouse somehow climbed up to the top. Point tried to but Torchic really don't have hands. They have some longer feathers on the side of their bodies but they really don't have hands. I could try but really I couldn't climb a rock wall. We just sort of watched her up there. She could tell we wanted to get up, so she came back down. It was still a neat place, just sitting around watching the lake.

At first we just watched the lake, because really, in the middle of the day it was really pretty, and I really couldn't think of anything to say. I was just closing my eyes for a second when…

-In his head-

I see you are here, young warrior.

-And back out-

My eyes flashed open & I jumped up. I looked left, looked right, but there was nothing there. Nobody was in the clearing but me, Mouse, & Point. Both of whom were staring at me.

"What!" I was kind of spooked & their staring got to me.

"I was about to ask you." Mouse said," Are you alright? You look like you saw a Shuppet."

"I definitely did not see a Shuppet, but," time-out, Shuppet?"What's a Shuppet?"

"Oh sorry, I keep forgetting you're hatched! A Shuppet is a ghost type pokemon, I never saw one but Layle has, don't ask me how."

"There's a ghost type?"

Now your doubting I have any variation of pokemon wisdom aren't you? I know most of the basic pokemon like Wurmple & Zigzagoon, & Uncle Max taught me all the pokemon in the green houses name & types. But I had never heard of ghost-type pokemon, and now I'm wondering what other types there are that I don't know about. Considering now I am a pokemon I really should take the time to learn this stuff. Still first things first.

"Can a Shuppet put thoughts in your head that nobody can hear? Or whisper in somebody's ear & turn invisible? Or maybe fly through trees?" I really got into her face about this.

I really should be glad she didn't fry me but I guess she was in a good mood because she said," I'm really not sure. I've never encountered a ghost pokemon before. Maybe they could… what did you see?" She asked.

Before I could answer, Point cut in," if it was a ghost pokemon, they'll still be here. We have to look around & find it. I'll go show this thing what a fire type can do!"

With his thoughts back in place he charged into the direction opposite of the lake.

"Huh? Hey Point wait!" Mouse quickly jumped off after him.

Figuring if there was a ghost around here it could do worse things than the Marril could, I ran after them. I'm sure how long we were running but in a few minutes I crashed into Mouse, who had crashed into Point.

We were about to do our separate rants about crashing but what we saw totally froze us. In front of me was a score of Wurmple all on the floor KO'd.

Mouse went over to the nearest one and tapped it lightly," Hello? Excuse are you alright."

Me and Point followed her lead as best we could but these guys were out cold. We walked around looking around I the bushes & stuff, wondering what happened to them. We looked around when a voice said, "Hey you three hold it!"

We all happened to be at the same bush, so we turned around at once to see a Dustox.

"Yo, look at my little buds! What did you do to these guys? I gotta say you sure beat my friends, but I can't let ya mess with ma' family." He shot a psychotic beam of pure energy at us, nailing Point & smashing him into a tree.

"Hey cool it hot shot." I told him. It was pretty stupid of me to say that but back in school the kids who I knew who talked like that weren't too friendly."We didn't do anything to your friends."

"Smart of you to say that, gotta say it's real convincing too. But hey, I'm afraid it won't work on Dusty, the coolest roughest Wurmple evolution around here. I may not be as pretty as some Beautifly, but I got more fight I me than they do. "He shot another beam aimed for me, but luckily I managed to jump out of the way in time.

After that it was pop goes the Buizel, where the goal was to nail the Buizel who kept jumping in and out of the bushes. I assumed Mouse dragged Point out, but I focused on not getting hit & & hoping we'd get out. Big mistake.

When I was sure Mouse & Point were gone I realized that I had been jumping around so much _I _didn't know the way to the lake. If I went the wrong direction I could risk losing Kira & the others on day two of being a Buizel.

As though to top this all off, several Beautifly carrying barriers in their hands came up behind me, one of which flipped skillfully out of the way of a psybeam.

"Oh Dusty!"She said (or at least I think it was a she. I really can't tell, her voice was so high pitched, but then again all Beautifly could be like that)," Dusty stop! Look at what you've done to all our little brothers & sisters" It's eyes glowed blue & one of the beams turned from me to the ground.

"Hey it wasn't me who hurt my buds. These guys were already out when I got here!"

"Dusty cool it."

"Come on Dusty, you didn't have to overdo it…"

"Come on, don't lie!"

"Dusty, what'll we tell mom."

"Did you even bother to see if any of your flesh & blood was okay!"

The Beautifly started lecturing the Dustox, so I managed to get out of there while he tried to straighten what had happened. While I was running, I turned & noticed one of the Beautifly was staring at me. Not sure that was a good thing, I kept running.

-o.o-

Out of pure luck I got back to the group. I don't know how, nor do I care. I'm just glad I wasn't friend. When I got back to Mouse & co. I just fell over. The only thing that had kept me going was pure adrenalin & willpower. Will power coming from the hope of not getting fried.

Kira & Layle were packing up when I got there. I took two steps into the camp, and then fell over. Kira & Layle spotted me a second later & Kira started ranting again, until her grandmother came by & said," Don't worry this one doesn't look injured, it's just exhausted. Put it with Mouse & let it rest. Pont is the main problem at current. Young man." She pointed her finger at her," get that pokemon to your house. Your father has a car, take it to a pokemon center as soon as possible!" He didn't bother to answer; he was holding Point & ran.

-o.o-

I don't really know much from there. Kira & her grandmother somehow got me & Mouse back to their log cabin with the leftovers from the picnic they had. I fell asleep at one point * woke up to see the sunset from my makeshift bed out the window. Kira happily talked to me about god-know-what after giving a sandwich she made for me at the picnic & squeezing me to death. I found Mouse was up before me, & they had not heard from Layle or Point. She shared this on the front porch where we stared at the stars that night.

"This is bad." She said, summarizing our situation very well.

"Thank you caption obvious." I said with a little puff.

"I hope Points okay…"

"Ya me too."

"And I wonder if the Wurmple are all right!"

"I concur."

"I wonder who did that to them."

"Yep."

"And then there's your weird vision. I wonder if that was a ghost pokemon."

"Same here."

"If it is this pokemon sounds dangerous. What should we do?"

"Ya me too."

She stared at me."Your pretending to listen to me aren't you?

"Uh-huh." Feeling her gaze on me, I looked at her," huh? Oh wait what was that?"

"You are just like Point." She said, shaking her head.

"Huh? Hey wait I was listening that time! Hey wait!"

She turned around, stuck out her tongue, & bolted.

Either she was using an attack, or girls run fast.

**-o.o-**

**Please review, I read the reviews while writing, but for this story there's no review to go by!(which in a way is pretty nice because I can experiment freely, but still it's no fun knowing people read you, but you don't know if they like you!) Also I'm accepting OC's mostly because I need a few. If no one submits I will make one up. (If you're interested I need-**

**-a female wild pokemon**

**-a human jerk**

**-a pokemon jerk (preferably wild)**

**Really these are only the spots I already have planned future roles for. If you submit an OC I will take it no matter what, unless there is some missing info.)**


	4. My species

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series; pokemon belongs to its respective owner whom I am too lazy to look up. The gist is I just messed with the series, but I do not own it.**

-o.o-

Point was fine, I overheard Layle tell Kira & her grandmother on the porch about how Point had been in the pokemon center for about an hour of reaching there, but he just needed some rest. Point was currently at the pokemon center. Kira was talking in some extremely sped up version of a voice about how she hopes Point will be okay when Layle asks," Oh hey can I borrow that new pokemon you got?"

Kira cuts off in mid-sentence," Sure but why. I mean I don't think he'll be much use; does your mom wanna see him? I wanna be there when you show her. Please can I be there too! What about your dad? Is he-"

"No I'm not going to show him to my mom and dad." He said, making a stop sign with his hand," I'm going to take him to school with me."

"Huh? Really? Did you ask yet?"

"Shimmer down." He said, trying to hold off her questions with his hand," I asked her yesterday because I saw her at the pokemon center. Anyway she said that if I could bring the pokemon over to her she could tell me some more about it."

"Okay! Yay! COMEON LITTLE GUY WHERE ARE YOU! I WANA KNOW YOUR NAME ALREADY! COME ON!" She took off running into the house. I watched her rush right by me & into one of the rooms, then the other, and then back to the first. The back inside she looks under the mat while I stand in a corner, watching with fascination as Mouse comes by, taps her twice & points to me.

-o.o-

Moving on, Layle said that the next day he'd take me to his school. Apparently was his teacher there so the next day being Monday he'd take me to his school. And then Point would be healthy enough to take home so then he'd take me home. I spent the rest of the day with Kira in high spirits while wondering what kind of pokemon I was.

I had to admit I'm wondering what kind of pokemon I am. I'm wondering what kind of pokemon is orange; I think I've seen a pokemon like that…something about farming and lava…oh well I don't think I wanna dwell on those two words for longer than I just did. I just hope I don't turn out to be that pokemon hat's used to farm with lava, or spew lava and bun farms…or something similar.

Point is I don't wanna interact with Lava! ...or a farm to be honest.

-o.o-

Today I went to Layle's house for the first time. It was a bit bigger than Kira's house, or at least it looked bigger from the outside. When Kira got me there after a few minutes of painfully long & boring walking we found Layle and who his dad in a car waiting for us was probably. Kia pretty much left when she saw them in the car, & I ended up riding in the backseat, Layle happily riding shotgun.

Well…I thought he was happy.

"Doesn't that thing have a pokeball?" His dad mumbled.

His dad was a big guy, with black hair and black eyes and a round body. He dressed in striped blue shirt tucked neatly into his brown pants, & he wore a pair of rectangular glasses.

"No dad, he's Kira's pokemon. She doesn't even have any pokeballs."

"Oh why don't you give her one? You must still have a few of those things, assuming you haven't lost them."

"I'm not gonna lose them that easily dad!" Layle gave his father a look I would never be able to give my father if I had been talking to him about my choice of friends or some other topic I would not like to discuss," I still have them! They're in my drawer, with all my other stuff."

"Whatever, shouldn't you sit back there? I don't like the thought one of them fancy little creature on their own."

"Come on dad, they can take care of themselves."

"Right, wild animals that can spit fire and thunder and whatever else they'd like can take care of themselves. I'll tell you I never got a bigger scare when one of those things came with one of my clients. Little black dog it was, makes me wonder what happened to all the real dogs. You know I heard animals co-exist with pokemon, but I have my doubts."

Oh to the readers, yes animals and pokemon co-exist, check in the first few episodes where Misty refer to one trainer's training his Sandshrew with a whip 'like a dog-trainer would', and when he's underwater in a sunken ship, Ash sees fish..

"Dad, I don't know about any animals in this region, but said she saw a few in the Kanto region."

"I suppose if she said so." He said, ending with a huff.

**-o.o-**

I didn't know what to expect of Layle's school. I mean it's a school, back home for me that was a two story building I went to for some extra sleep.

But Layle's school was no school. It looked more like someone took a skyscraper, cut it in three building and put them next to each other. I'm fairly literal here. Imagine three building, all of which look maybe five floor tall, all floors except the bottom ones having see-through windows. One building was to the right of the entrance didn't have any windows though, it was smaller than the other three, it must've had maybe 2 floors. It was made of brick and looked plain. To be a bit more specific in Layle's school from the entrance there is a building in front, to the right is the bleak building, to the left and behind it were similar buildings.

Layle must've known where he was going though, because he grabbed me and move right into the first building, passed a few hallways, and then out of it and into the building behind it. He went into an elevator (which I went "WOAH" in my special pokemon language to) and hit the fourth floor. I was surprised to find I was technically right. The highest floor was the fifth floor in the building we were in, but there were "B1" and "B2" floors.

After a few turns we finally stopped in front of a corner room. When Layle opened the door it was obvious this was a classroom. It was living room size, with a desk with a chalkboard white board. In front were…30 desks? Maybe 40?

Several kids were milling around the desks in the back, to the side, just what you'd expect before class. In front was a middle-aged woman. She wore a long black dress with black leggings and her hair was in an odd style, held up and around.

Layle's first move was to the women," Excuse me ?"

"Yes Layle?"

"Here's the pokemon I told you about. Do you know it?"

"Hmm…oh yes I do. I had a bit of trouble with one of these went I went to Sinnoh once."

"So you know which region it's from!"

"Yes, I just said so. It's called a Buizel, and I get to know these back as a rock type gym leader. Challengers from Sinnoh came all the time."

"Okay so it's called a Buizel?"

"Yes."

"Okay hold on." He took out a small notebook and opened it to the end," Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Well Buizel evolves Floatzel for one thing, and since I just went through this lesson with my advanced pokemon naming class I remember Buizel is the Sea weasel pokemon." She stopped and watched Layle write it down," they are water type pokemon who specialize in the speed stat. They are about two feet tall and weigh around 60-70 pounds." Stops," they're special ability is usually swift swim, and they're gender rate is usually pretty 50/50 as far as we know. And that's about as much as I can tell you."

"Okay thank you ."

"Oh don't thank me, I find it refreshing remembering all this. Now tell your little friend all this and let me know what she says okay?"

"All right, I will."

I spent the rest in Layle's class, and I actually spent it learning boring subjects like science and math and subject you'd regularly find in a regular school. Layle's school was huge, but it was just like any other school. There was never any mention of pokemon as far as I know. Of course I sat in the back in all of Layle's classes so I wouldn't know. All I know is that all of Layle's classes are in the back building, and none of those classes were taught by except his first one; English.

When it was time to go, Layle stood outside and waited for his dad. That's when he came.

He came when our back were turned. From behind he was watching from a tree. I small bird pokemon was hanging on his shoulder. His two beady little eyes watched Layle and me since we came out of the building. When we stopped, his first thought was how strong we were. Could he beat us? How much money did we have? What pokemon is that? Is that a Wurmple there? No, wait, gotta focus. He could make the just. Yes yes he could. He would just have to bundle up. Bundle together and leap. So he did.

**-o.o-**

**Please review, I read the reviews while writing, but for this story there's no review to go by!(which in a way is pretty nice because I can experiment freely, but still it's no fun knowing people read you, but you don't know if they like you!) Also I'm accepting OC's mostly because I am too lazy to make a few up .**

**Okay an update for the thing above, a lot of you are reviewing some nice OC's except for a few things, an OC is not a random pokemon with a name. Also its actually against fan fiction rules to submit an OC by review. If you want your pokemon in the story please send it via pm. I need at least the**

**Name-**

**Age-(or some variation of it)**

**Species-(preferably un-evolved)**

**Personality- (please use more than just 'cool' variety helps me from changing your character into something you'd never think of your character)**

**Good/bad- (I do need some bad guys lol)**

**And a few optional things**

**Dreams- **

**Goals- (goals and dream can be two different things sometimes)**

**Historic memory-**

**Friends-**

**Enemies-**

**Literate- (this helps sometimes)**

**Parents- **

**Kids-**

**For friends enemies kids and parents feel free to put another OC because Mouse and Point have no known parents yet. For friends/enemies I suppose you could put one of my OC's. You don't really have to put any of those four though so there's no real point.**


	5. unfinished

**Can those who sent me character bio's of their own characters re-pm me. The system change took away all the pm's and I don't have ALL the character copied onto my scrapbook D:**

…**in fact I only have three of them because I recently made my scrap book…**

**Okay I just want everyone to know that I have not been able to write very often, and will not be able to write very often, regardless of summer. On the bright side, I came up with a bucket load of new characters and began writing an overall storyline, instead of just rolling with things. Also I decided to put several new things in the chapter so it will go like this:**

**-Author notices**

**-Japanese words**

**-Disclaimer**

**-Story**

**-character bios.**

**-More Notes**

**I've also decided to put up Japanese word I've picked up along the way in honor of pokemon originating from Japan. So here are the first few.**

**Misu = water-Mimisu = earthworm**

**Aregato = thank you-Nande tendyo= what was that for?**

**Mo ikai= one more time-Kawaii=cute **

**didn't know that was a real word O.O (kawaii)**

**Just thought those lines would come in handy sometime around. Please correct me if I'm wrong, seeing as I'm not Japanese.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, nor do I own certain characters, (obviously known). Also I am not Japanese, I just watch Japanese anime with subtitles.**

-Rivals-

"Swan tackle!"

"Hmm?" Layle looked up.

A large (to me) figure **tackled** my back, knocking me down. Layle spun around quickly noting a little kid hanging up in a tree next to one of the school building.

"Kevin do you mind?"

"Mind what? That your weak?" I managed to look up and see a little kid in a tree. He wore a black shirt, black pants, and a red bandana.

"Ever hear the term _backstabber_?"

"…no…what does that mean?"

"Well, you little _idiot_a backstabber is-"

"Never mind don't care. Swan tackle."

The little dark figure (swan?) **tackled** me again while I was down.

"Damnit, POINT EMBER!"

Layle threw his pokeball and, as expected, Point came out. Unexpectedly, he came out already firing **embers** out of his mouth.

Obviously the flying figure didn't expect it either, because Point had magically hit it, and it fell straight down and with THUNK! Landed right next to me. I could now get a good look at it; Swan was a Tailow, with small black wings and a red face and a yellow beak poking out. Its white breast was now sandy and ruffled, but it managed to push itself back up in the air.

"Ya! Go Swan!"

"Point Scratch!"

Point jumped up and raked his feet **scratching** towards Swan, but unfortunately Swan easily managed to fly away from him. Point began to free fall.

"Swan get him with tackle!"

Swan immediately flew a half circle but by the time he got to Points earlier position Point had hit the ground and was already on his feet.

-God typing the trainer commands is a pain. Imma just write what the Pokémon do, just know the trainers are in the back, giving the commands-

Point shot **embers** straight up, but Swan was on the move. Point started shooting a stream of **embers**straight into the sky trying to follow Swan, who quickly dived into a **tackle**nailing Point in the chest. Feeling his pain, I forced myself to stand up, but soon Swan swung back around with a **quick attack**. Point went flying, and Swan flew at him, only for **tackle**to be intercepted by Points little claws. Point hung on **scratching** Swan twice before Swan shook him off. Then, Swan quickly started **flying** into the high sky, evading the **embers**Point shot after him.

"Layle meet my newest move!" Kevin yelled," Swan FLY!"

Swan took to the sky, **flying**higher than I had seen her go yet. Eventually she disappeared into the clouds, flipping around before racing back down.

"He's crazy." Point said. I looked at him. He hadn't said a word throughout the battle and I could now see two or three places where swan got him, but the Torchic puffed up his chest, looked straight up, and waited.

Swan came straight down and landed right in front of Point, raising a lot of sand into the air for some reason. Both trainers (and me) started coughing and when the smoke cleared one thing was clear. Swan had landed right in front of Point, and was currently lying face-down in the sand.

Point and Layle burst out laughing."Nice surprise," Layle managed to say.

Kevin, looking like he was gonna blow, ran over to Swan. Who had managed to pull himself up. Kevin quickly gave her a hand getting back up into the sky. Swan tumbled a bit, but in a little bit he was back up. Layle was still laughing. Kevin quickly whispers into Swans ear, who starts to **fly** as high as before. Her wing was obviously a bit damaged, you could tell by the small zigzag in her flight.

Layle managed to pull himself together, but Point was still laughing like it was the funniest thing ever. Swan once again stooped into a steep dive. Lower and lower he went. That's odd, her aim seems a bit off. It's not exactly going at Point, in fact at that angle it would probably hit…

…me.

-Inside the school building behind them-

A man in a chef's hat walks to the end of a room. At the door he stops and tells another man in the room," like I said feel free to use it, but please clean up after yourself. Lunches can't be made with messy counters."

"Of course not," said the other man. The one inside the room was an semi-elderly man with blue hair with a short girls cut. He wore one of those red flower shirts people wear on vacation, and pair of khaki pants. His shoes were nice and shiny and he wore a pair of glasses.

"Well alright then, have fun." The first man left the room.

The one inside quickly bent down and opened a small cabinet," you can come out now little ones."

Inside the cabinet was a furry yellow Pokémon with red cheeks and a small black tail. His pointed ears were outlined with black, but the rest of his body was the unmistakable yellow of a Pichu. Behind it was a four-legged blue Pokémon, with small black legs and a black tail with a yellow star at the end. A Shinx.

The Shinx growled, but the ma only laughed," now then can't we have some politeness. I put my years of stealing Pokémon behind me not too long ago, I believe you owe me for keeping the chef out your little hideaway."

He held out his hand, which the Shinx tried to **bite**. The elder quickly pulled it back," very well how about an introduction. My name is James and you are?"

**-o.o-**

Swan's dark figure was tilted away from Point coming fast… And directly at me!

**-End Chapter 5, Rivals-**

**Just so you know I'm trying to keep all my stories in the same general layout, so after the story I'm going to put at the bottom a small column about any new characters that appear in the story ****in that chapter. ****I'm not going to repost all bios, unless I have to update them for whatever reason.**

**Also if you have time please see **

**my Deviant art, (user is nujumkey) or **

**my YouTube at ****.com/user/nujumkh?feature=mhee****, **

**my guild on gaiaonline ****.com/guilds:home/n:k:s:cafe/g.338583/**

**or look at some of my other fanfictions. **

**I appreciate any advice you can give me, or just join/watch and be happy.**

**The first ones a guideline for me so you don't have to read it if you don't want to…actually you don't have to read any of this if you don't want to but I'd appreciate it if you did.**

-New Pokemon-

-Pokemon name: Satoshi

Pokemon species: Buizel

Pokemon summary: He's not sure about a lot of things. He's just trying to do things right now.

Pokemon attacks:

Sonicboom

?

?

?

-Pokemon name: Mouse

Pokemon species: Pikachu

Pokemon summary: She's a powerful fighter, but she doesn't want to fight at all.

Pokemon attacks:

Thunder wave

Thunderbolt

Quick Attack

?

-Pokemon name: Point

Pokemon species: Torchic

Pokemon summary: He's a trainers pokemon, if there's a battle he's got to be in it. Chances are he started it so it's quite easy.

Pokemon attacks:

Ember

Scratch

?

?

-Pokemon name: Swan

Pokemon species: Tailow

Pokemon summary: He likes to fight, and usually whenever he sees a pokemon his trainer is perfectly fine with a battle.

Pokemon attacks:

Tackle

Quick attack

Fly (?)

Wing attack

**-NUJUM REMEMBER TO FILL OUT LATER!-**

-New Character-

Character name:

Character position:

Character summary:


End file.
